SFP: A History
by Hopeless-Tyronos
Summary: Fox promised to tell Krystal what went on in his past, This is the making of SFP as it is today.
1. Chapter 1

"Fox?" Krystal asked, bringing her boss's attention back to her. Fox shook his head turning to face his girlfriend, a slow smile forming on his lips.

"Hmm?" He questioned, his train of thought completely derailing as he got lost within her eyes. Krystal giggled; his mind focusing on her was cute, but she really wanted to know what had happened in the past. Why was he so famous? What kind of things did he do? How did this team get formed? Krystal has tons of questions she wanted to ask, seemingly endless lists. She held them all in for now, she had promised not to pry, however it was Fox who brought this up.

"It began eight years ago?" She giggled more as Fox blushed in embarrassment. "Don't worry about, I don't mind you staring, your eyes are quite easy to get lost in as well.

Fox chuckled nervously. "Ok, well… I-it began eight years ago, just after the end of the Lylat war." Krystal snuggled into Fox's chest, comfortable enough for the story to come. Hoping all her questions would get answered.

* * *

**SFP – A History**

**8 years ago – Cornerian Military Head Quarters – 7:00 pm**

"Damn it." Falco swore as he sat in a provided chair. "Fox man, you know how I hate being tied down."

Fox rubbed his head, fighting off the headache the bird was giving him. "I know Falco; you don't need to remind me, or the whole damn building okay?" Falco snorted, folding his arms in front of his chest, turning to stare out the window. "Pick the warmest day of the year to be cooped inside."

The two other members laughed at Fox's joke, making Falco even more irritable.

"I need some air." Falco quickly left the room, growling as he did.

"Can't say as I blame him for wanting to get moving. Pepper said he had another job for us… hopefully he wasn't pulling our leg." Peppy stretched his arms before relaxing back into the plastic chair as best he could. "If I was General this place would be a lot more visitor friendly."

"You'd need to be about ten years old to even qualify for the entrance exam!" Slippy laughed, he had a prototype of some sort in his hands. "Besides you're still a part of the Star Fox team, why leave the best merc's in the system?"

Fox looked over at Peppy, he didn't really want to see the hare go; he had been the father figure he needed since James had died. "He's too stubborn to leave; we'd have to pry him off the team with a crowbar!"

Peppy sighed, smirking at the comment. He kept silent though, knowing his time in the arwing was over.

"Star Fox." Pepper opened the doors to his office, waving the three members in. "Falco out and about?"

Fox shrugged. "He said he needed some air, guess he'll be back soon." Pepper walked behind his desk, resting his hand on the leather chair.

"Can't keep a bird caged forever." Pepper motioned for the team to sit, Peppy and Slippy taking full advantage. "I know I had said that we could use your help, and my offer to join our ranks still stands."

Fox sensed the uneasiness coming from the general, something wasn't right. Either Pepper was hiding something or he simply didn't want to tell them the information he had. "C'mon General, just spit it out."

"We have no foreseeable need for your team in the near future." Pepper said, watching three jaws hit the floor. Pepper sighed, knowing that this wouldn't be easy. "It seems your work in the Lylat war has brought crime rate down to an almost nonexistent state. Andross's men are scattered and leaderless, and no one wants to do anything wrong with Star Fox patrolling the system."

"So, you could use us to patrol some rougher quadrants in the system!" Slippy picked his invention back up, cradling it gently in his lap. "And Star Wolf! They're still on the loose!"

Pepper held up his hands in defense. "Star Wolf right now has two members, one in really bad shape. Oikonny and Pigma have fled, Oikonny to the ruins of Venom, Pigma… well we don't really know where he went. Honestly my military can handle the system."

"So… we're SOL, huh?" Fox muttered, he sat down resting his chin on his hands. "This day ain't turning out so good." Fox hear his wrist communicator go off, dreading the reality of what he had just said.

"Hey Foxie, this is Fara. Sorry to tell ya but I lost my job as a tech here since they don't need as many military personal, so I guess I'll have to sponge off you until I can find another job. Talk to you later!" Fara's head disappeared as she winked at him. Fox slid further back in the seat, frustration now working its way through his body.

"Fox, this is Falco, look I'm going to take the arwing for a few days, I'll be back don't worry." Falco smirked at him before disappearing as fast as he showed up.

Peppy stood up, rubbing his back as he did. "Call us if anything comes up General, at this point, even after what you paid us, we will need the income." With that Peppy led the two other Star Fox members out of the office, patting Fox on the shoulder as they reached the elevator. "Don't worry about it Fox, you've earn this break, and I'm sure we'll get another mission soon."

"Somehow, Peppy, I doubt that." Fox groaned as the doors closed. A soft ping sounded their departure from Pepper's office.

* * *

**Present – McCloud Residence**

"As you can see, things didn't start out great." Fox was absent mindedly stroking Krystal's hair, causing her to relax, nearly falling asleep as Fox went on. "We had just been told that we had no income for the near future, Fara quit her job, and Falco had taken off.

Krystal pulled herself away from Fox's warmth. "So what did you do to get so much money?"

Fox stared hard at the wall. "Andross declared war on Lylat, he was an evil scientist hell bent on destroying Corneria, he also killed my father…" Fox felt Krystal hug him and kiss his cheek. "I went on a mission to stop him and his plans. It took us awhile but we beat him. We had the credit for stopping the most wanted criminal in the system, and a lot of his army, Pepper paid us by the kill and we certainly killed a lot of Andross's followers."

"So that's why you guys are so famous, you're heros!" Krystal released her grasp on him, sitting beside him. "And you want me to join the legendary Star Fox team!"

"You are a part of it Krys, I don't see that changing anytime soon." Fox smiled, stealing a kiss from her, Krystal sighed into the embrace, feeling comfort she had only dreamed about. Fox pulled away from the kiss with a pleased sigh. "I guess I should get back to the story… We left HQ and headed for home, with nothing else to do but watch the time go by."

* * *

**8 years ago – McCloud Residence – 5:15pm**

"Fox, stop pacing." Peppy snapped, drawing the young leader's attention. "Things are going to be fine!"

Fox didn't seem convinced in the least. He went back to his pacing, his mind far from the idea of things being fine. Slippy seemed content to work on some random gadgets, and Peppy's constant reminders of this being fine really had the opposite effect on him. He seriously thought he was the only one concerned about the financial situation they now found themselves in. "Pepper doesn't have missions for us, Falco's gone for who knows how long and now Fara is going to be living her with us while she's getting a new job…"

Slippy scoffed. "Mechanic's are in high demand now a days, she didn't get fired she quit. They also get paid top dollar an hour, she left one heck of a nice job."

Fox glared at Slippy. "If she said she was let go then she was let go. Fara wouldn't lie to me."

"Yup." Slippy mocked saluted him, tossing his broken invention away. "Wouldn't mind that kind of pay myself, but I don't do mornings or having more than one person yelling at me a day."

Fox growled, holding his head to keep it from exploding. "I can't believe you guys."

Peppy pulled out a book he had been reading, the bookmark he'd been using fell to the ground. Bending over to pick it up Peppy became death to Fox's rant. The picture had been one of the last James had drawn, it was a silly idea at the time, but right now, it seemed like the best thing that had happened to them.

"And I still don't know how much damage the Great Fox took, that could be another Fifty thousand credits right there!" Fox grabbed a mug of coffee and gulped is down in record time, wishing the caffeine to work its magic and pray that the aroma of the beans would calm his nerves. Fox felt a tap on his shoulder before he could turn to face Peppy a picture fell into his hands. On it was three simple letters, behind those letters a shop. The windows on the front promised fast service, and fresh slices. Fox knew now what he was looking at, it was his father's one drink to many, idea and it would take most of his extra money to get this going, but right now it was the only thing that would get him some steady income, not to mention keep everyone busy.

"James would want us to do this. It was his merc retirement plan. To just open up a shop of some sort, he knew that everyone loved this type of place, and he wanted something for you to have should he pass on early." Peppy sat down beside Fox. "It's a risk but I know the spot where we can get this place set up for cheap."

"Dad was more than tipsy when he dreamed up this 'brilliant plan'" Fox carefully moved the picture around in his hands. "I think we should go for it, the worst that could happen is bankruptcy." Slippy looked up from the table, trying to act like he was interested in what was going on. "Hey slip, I need you to draw up some specs on a pizza joint."

"Uhh…. Kay?" Slippy took the paper from Fox, studying it intensely. "What does SFP stand for?"

Fox grinned, standing up quickly. "It's going to stand for Star Fox Pizzera, and we've got a lot of work ahead of us! Come on Peppy, let's go check out that lot!"

* * *

**I welcome you all back to SFP**, lets see how everything came in to place shall we?

H-T


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 of SFP: A History!** Enjoy!

* * *

**Present – McCloud Residence - 5:16 PM**

"Fox, can I stop you there?" Krystal put her head against his. "You didn't really specify what made you famous, you saved the system didn't you? Kara told me something about it." Fox grabbed her hands in his.

"I don't really like reliving it is all." Fox sighed, feeling Krystal hug him. "But I did promise you I'd tell you everything." Fox closed his eyes; past memories burning into his mind as if it was hours ago.

"I'll take a quicker route Fox, just focus, however brief on the war, I'll get the gist of it through your thoughts." Krystal focused on Fox's mind, watching a fast forwarded version of the Lylat wars, Corneria in ruins straight to Venom, with a few stops along the way, Krystal watched in awe at the things he did, he shot down countless pilots, destroyed buildings, flew past solar, faced countless bosses, and even went toe to toe with the monster that tried to suck the life energy out of her body. Krystal pulled away from Fox, panting heavily. "Fox…"

"I told you I wasn't proud of it." Fox muttered hanging his head in shame. "Pepper needed us to assist the military, turns out we did their fucking job, and what did I get for it? A huge paycheck, and countless nightmares. Andross returning had been the most vivid and most recurring one, somehow I knew he hadn't been beat, but I convinced myself it was over. When he showed up on Dinosaur Planet, I had to end it. Not only did he somehow survive, he tried to kill my girl. That I couldn't let happen." Fox turned to look at Krystal. "I'm a mercenary by blood, and by trade. I couldn't ask for a better crew, but still I'm only one guy, and SFP is a great escape, it puts me into perspective, let me pretend to have a normal life." Fox smiled. "If anything it brought you to me."

Krystal smiled, kissing his nose. "You might be a merc by blood Fox, but you still have a heart. Please. Continue with your story."

Fox smiled. "Certainly."

* * *

**8 Years ago – Downtown Corneria**

Fox sighed as he looked at the broken building in front of him. "You're fucking serious?"

"You were expecting something already functional?" Peppy laughed, dragging Fox towards the ruined door. The place was a wreck. Multiple parts of the walls had damage from Andross's fleet. The roof was completely fallen in, the windows shattered. The inside was completely stripped, likely from looters that had made rounds once the area had been cleared.

"Peppy, I swear to fucking god, this is going to cost more to fix than we'll make." Fox whinned already wishing for a different option.

"Don't worry about cost Fox. We'll survive; Pepper left us enough to live comfortably for at least a year. That's even after repairs are made to this place." Fox didn't seem so sure, but Peppy still looked around smiling. Fox couldn't help but invision this place all fixed up, bussling with people, the smell of freshly cooked pizza entering his nostrils as he entered the shop, his employee's greating him with a wave and a smile as did the customers. Once everyone knew who operated this place they'd be rolling in the cash, who wouldn't want to be ordering food from the savior of the system? "See what I mean?"

"You know Pep, I think I do." Fox walked back outside, Peppy in tow. As soon as he got back far enough he turned, watching repairs happen before his eyes. "SFP…"

"James would love this place, not to big, not to small… A family style restaurant, with a modern layout." Peppy put his hands in his pockets.

"Sounds like dad had plans for this place." Fox walked back to his car. "Who do we call first?"

"Pepper, he'll be more than happy to get this place fixed up."

* * *

**McCloud Residence – 1 hour later**

"Wait, what?" Falco said as he finally gathered his jaw from the floor. "A fucking pizza joint?"

"Got a problem with it Falco?" Fox growled. "My father has this planned for a long damn time, I plan to see it through. Besides I didn't ask you to work there, I figured you'd want to know what happened since you took off."

"I've been gone less than two hours, and you've got Star Fox's future all set out?" Falco grabbed the nearest bottle of open alcohol and gulped down a mouthful. "Come on, let atleast enjoy the first fucking night of our victory!"

"We've been on Corneria a week Falco." Slippy stated flatly. "And as I recall you and Fox already enjoyed the services of many bars and clubs. The only still intact enough to open." Falco flipped Slippy off as he gulped down another burning mouthful of alcohol that barely resembled rum.

"All I'm saying is this better not be what we turn into because I refuse to be one of those one hit wonders!" Slippy sighed and walked out of the room.

"It's going to be a while before it's good to go, so we're free to do whatever for a few months." Fox stood up from his chair, heading for the game room. "Don't get too hammered, Fara is moving in tomorrow and I'll need some help moving her stuff."

"Fara is a bitch." Falco muttered, already feeling the effects of the rum. "You need to find a chick that will not only blow your mind but rock your world!" Fox growled at him.

"Fara has stuck with us for a while, and she isn't a bitch alright? She's my girlfriend, I thought that would sink in when I told you I asked her out!" Falco waved at him as he left, leaving Fox alone with his thoughts. _'Falco doesn't know what he's talking about. Fara and I are together, of course I want her to move in… I just wish she didn't lose her job. Maybe Slippy was right… Guess I'll ask her when she gets here, she never did return my calls at night.'_

* * *

**Corneria City – 4 hours later**

Fara had just gotten done with her shopping spree, she smiled at her purchases, she had gotten brand new top of the line accessories, clothes, perfumes, and a wide variety of other expensive items. She didn't mind though, Fox had gotten a huge paycheck and that meant she could spend hers. After hailing a cab, Fara ordered them to deliver her new belongings to Fox's home; she had plans for this evening with her friends. _'I hope Fox won't mind me being a little late tomorrow, but I just have to check out this new club downtown, and his name will get me VIP for sure!'_ Fara tapped the cab and watch it go before doing a 180 and walking towards her apartment, she had to look good for the evening, and she had just the outfit at home.

* * *

**Present – McCloud Residence – 5:36pm**

Fox opened the door, leading Krystal to the kitchen for something to snack on. "Falco was never too pleased that I asked Fara out. I never understood then why he didn't like her… but we'll come to that a little later."

"Fara is a bitch." Falco said from the table, not even bothering to look up at the couple. "I said it then, I'll say it now. I'm glad you got over her."

Krystal giggled. "And here I thought you didn't care what happened to Fox."

"I never said I cared about what happened to McCloud, I just said I was happy he got over Fara." Falco barely moved his head when he responded; clearly something was on his mind.

"Falco, remember, I'm a telepath. Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me." Krystal finally made Falco look up at them, a grin on his beak.

"That aint no secret Blue, but thanks." Falco stood up and stretched, sighin in relief as his stiff joints cracked and popped. "Hey, if you want Fox I'll join ya in a bit to tell Blue what me and Slippy did while you moved Fara in."

"Uh… yeah, sure!" Fox scratched his head as he pulled out two slices of cold pizza. "How's you know what part I was at?"

"Just had a feeling you'd be going this slow." Falco turned to leave the kitchen, waving as he went. "I'll be a few, meet you in the living room."

"Falco seriously remembers something from eight years ago?" Krystal took the piece of pizza from Fox, taking a small bit. "Should I be impressed or scared?"

"Both." Fox laughed. "I'm sure Falco's side of this part of the story will be oodles of fun."

The two foxes walked, hand in hand to the living room, sitting down on the soft couch. They finished their snack in a pleasant silence, enjoying each other's company.

"You know, its kinda nice to not have to worry about working to pay for everything." Krystal said as she cuddled closer to Fox. "Then again, working at SFP does have its benefits too."

"Let's not forget that Peppy wants you to get trained in the arwing. I plan on doing that once you know what happened." Fox rested his head on hers, his arm snaking its way around Krystal's waist.

"Smooth." Krystal whispered with a small laugh. Fox merely smiled.

"Alrighty, put your clothes back on and stop with the…" Falco stopped mid sentence and observed the room. "Oh you aren't going at it… ok that makes this less awkward for me, now!" Falco ignored the glares he received and sat across from the two foxes. "I'd say get comfortable, but you already are."

"Gonna get on with it or what?" Fox tapped his foot as Falco seemed to get lost in a daydream, the memories rushing back into his thoughts.

"Just a sec, I forgot something in my room." Falco rushed out of the living room, leaving two very confused foxes behind him.

"What's gotten into him?" Krystal asked as she turned back around to face the seat Falco was just sitting in."

"Normally? I'd blame the games for his apparent ADD, but since we're talking about the past…" Fox grinned as he shook his head. "Katt Monroe."

* * *

**Lawls**, what is Falco going to tell Krystal about the day Fara moved in? Something full of sarcastic remarks I hope lol, stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Took** me way too long to get this updated! Enjoy!

* * *

**McCloud Residence - Present - 5:38 PM**

"I think he's lost…" Krystal giggled as Fox looked around for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"It is Falco we're talking about here." Fox smiled at Krystal before sharing a laugh with her. Fox looked at his girlfriend, captivated. No one else had kept him so intrigued before he was happy just to be looking at her, she seemed perfect in every way, that dazzling smile made his brain turn to mush, and those eyes… well he'd be happy to disappear within them.

"I'd say 'what?' but I already know." Krystal smiled as Fox snapped out of his dream like state. "Love you too." She moved to kiss him, tasting the anticipation of that zap of energy when they connected.

"Leave you alone for two minutes! Now you're making out… jeez, I'll come back in thirty if you want that much space." Falco yelled, causing the two lovers to separate before anything really started. Fox growled at the bird in annoyance. "Calm down there Foxie, no need to get territorial."

"Just get on with it Falco." Fox muttered. "Then you can go call Katt again."

"Wha-" Falco attempted to play it off, before remembering Krystal was a telepath, and on Fox's side. "Whatever." Falco gripped his com hard, now he really wanted to talk to Katt. "Alright listen up, cause I'm only saying this once."

* * *

**McCloud Residence – Past**

Falco beat Slippy for the tenth consecutive game. Though he'd never admit it, Slippy nearly beat him a few times. Falco dropped his controller onto the table, sighing as he stood up. "I need a stretch break there bud."

"I'm too into this game to leave, if I move I'll lose all my focus!" Slippy said both quickly and in a monotone voice. Falco eyed the toad suspiciously before quickly leaving the room.

"Slipster's lost his mind, Hey Fox!" Falco yelled as he entered the foyer, he noticed someone knew standing near the door, he mentally cursed himself as he recognized the woman in front of him. "Fara…."

"Hey Falco!" Fara yelled, she ran to him, huggin him hard. "How's my new roomie doing?"

"Fara… Don't you ever call me that again." Falco patted her awkwardly on the back. "But I'm otherwise fine." Fara released her grip on Falco, grinning at him.

"You'll learn to treat me right." She petted his head, ruffling up his head feathers.

"Hey, watch it; I have an image to uphold." Falco smoothed out the feathers, looking for an escape.

"Any ideas what Fox is doing with the money?" Fara asked, her grin noticeably widening.

Falco narrowed his eyes at her. '_Still the same old money hungry bitch.'_ Falco folded his arms in front of his chest. "That's our money, not his. We saved the system as a team."

"Under Fox's leadership and the leader always gets a bigger cut." Fara motioned to the large quantities of bags behind her. "I bought some new things knowing that Fox got a big check, think he'll mind?"

'_Yeah, because no man is against ten thousand credits worth of useless shit.'_ Falco thought, grinning to himself. "If I were him? Yeah, I'd be a little pissed at you. I mean, losing your job then going on a shopping spree because your boyfriend got paid big for saving the fucking world… But since I'm not him, he'll likely be ok with it."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Fara mocked Falco's pose. "Honestly? What the fuck have I done to you?"

"This isn't about me Fara. You're a fucking user, and Fox, however blind he is in that twisted form of communication you guys call love, is the victim here. You may not want to think that Fox has a limit, but fuck, he's got a lot of shit on his mind. You, going on a spending craze while he's thinking of the future…" Falco forced himself to stop, Fara would hear this all from Fox someday, he hoped. "You're a fucking sponge; the rest of the team knows that alright?"

They stared hard at each other, both waiting, wanting the other to make a move. They'd both use Fox as a scapegoat in this argument, tearing him between each other.

"Fara! You made it!" Fox yelled from the top of the stairs, clearly oblivious to what just happened.

"We're watching you… Got it?" Falco warned as he left the room, his game was much more important than the reunion.

Fox watched Falco storm off, his eyes following him to the gaming room. "What's up him?"

Fara growled. "Just Falco being Falco." Fox moved to hug Fara, rubbing her back as he completed the embrace. He looked up over her shoulder, noticing not only her bags, but quite a few extra ones.

"What you get me?" Fox asked jokingly, indicating the bags to Fara as she turned around. He knew she didn't get him anything, their relationship never worked that way. As he saw it, he went to her and she graciously accepted his offer. He bought her a few things during the beginning, and kept it up as long as he could. Now, it seemed she came to expect it. '_A small price to pay… Well it was a small price… how much did she spend this time?'_

"Listen Fox, I've got to go meet a friend of mine about a job offer. You'll be a sweetheart and get this to our room?" Fara gave him a lustful look along with her pleading eyes, it was a look Fox first thought was downright irresistible, he still loved to receive that look, but now it seemed, somehow empty.

"Sure." Fox smiled at her, moving to kiss her before she left. Fara nuzzled his chin, causing Fox to kiss her forehead. "Oh yeah! Our room is being renovated, so we're actually in two separate guest rooms for about a week, hope you don't mind." Fara shook her head before turning to leave, waving over her shoulder at him as she walked out of the double doors.

* * *

**Gaming Room – 25 minutes later**

"So…" Slippy smiled, still staring at the TV. "How did I beat you?"

Faclo tossed the controller away, holding his head in his hands. "You're too fast…"

Slippy laughed, cracking his knuckles. "I guess Fara really rattled your brain. You don't normally lose, especially to me."

"Shut the fuck up." Falco grumbled, not really in the mood to deal with another annoyance right now. "Just start it up again, I'll show you how it's done."

"Hook up the third player." Fox collapsed into his gaming chair, not that he got to use it too much. "Son of a… how can females buy so much of the same damn thing? She must have bought like thirteen slightly different pairs of shoes!"

"Ya got me." Slippy tossed a controller over to Fox.

"You need to get yourself a tomboy chick! One whos… I don't know into the same kinda shit you are? Like gaming and blowing shit up!" Falco ignored the stare he was receiving and continued. "You know she a user right?"

"Yeah, I know but… I love her. She's my world; I'd give her everything and anything." Fox sighed as he chose his character. "You know how shy I am."

"Yeah, but you can do better than her Fox, I hate to say it but I think she'd leave ya for someone else how had more money."

"She'd never do that." Fox growled, as soon as the match started he hit Falco's character off the side, taking away one of his character's lifes.

"Normally, when couples are together, there… together. Seems to me she's been avoiding you like the plague ever since you got that paycheck, spending money she doesn't have because you will bail her out." Falco retorted, killing Fox's character once.

"I won't have the extra money to do that this time, we've got a little more than enough to get SFP running and live comfortably for a year." Fox killed both Falco's and Slippy's characters in one move, smiling at his mini victory.

"Then promise me, hell promise the team that you will not use the money we ALL earned to bail her out." Falco paused the game and turned to Fox. Fox looked over at Slippy then Falco. "If this restaurant is what you really want to do Fox, then I'm all for it. If we get another job after its open, even before, that's fine. But I'll be damned to belong to a team that is bailing out one girl for her excessive and expensive habits."

"I'm not going to bail her out Falco, I don't care that she quit her job either, I'll give her one at SFP, until then I'll share my cut with her." Fox relaxed back into his seat.

Slippy laughed to himself, he waited until Fox and Falco had brought each other down to one life each before striking out with a ultimate finishing move, he pumped his arms in victory as the words 'WINNER: PLAYER 2' scrolled across the screen.

"Damn it!" Fox and Falco said in unison, glaring evilly at Slippy.

* * *

**McCloud Residence – Present – 5:50 PM**

Falco pulled out his com, smiling to himself. "Be right back." He left the room leaving Krystal and Fox alone.

"So, Fara sounds like a total bitch." Krystal whispered, she squeezed Fox's hand, and smiled at him.

"She had her moments." Fox answered, smiling at his daydream. "She was a nice girl, and even though she turned into a user, sponge, or whatever you want to call her. At the beginning she wasn't like that, she was like you."

Krystal smiled at him, turning his face to hers. "Want to hear a secret?" Fox nodded at her, his smiled widened. Krystal moved to his ear, nipping it lighty. "I'm not going to change." Krystal felt Fox's arms circle behind her, as she moved back to face him, their eyes locked, they moved closer, finally getting that kiss which was so rudely interrupted.

* * *

**Promise it wont take me a month to get the next chapter out!**

**Seriously!**

**H-T**


	4. Chapter 4

**herpa durp** chapter 4 and such, sorry for the delay durpa herp

**Promise it wont take me a month to get the next chapter out!**

**Seriously!**

**H-T  
**

I so totally, lied... very, very sorry guys!

* * *

**McCloud Residence - 5:55 PM**

"Katt always had him by the heart... amongst other things." Fox laughed as Falco waved at them. Krystal sighed, Falco was a cocky son of a bitch, but he was just like Fox. They both had a heart, no matter how well they hid it.

"I can imagine." She giggled as she snuggled more into Fox's chest, stealing as much warm as she could. '_And your thoughts prove I would have the same effect too.'_ Fox rubbed his hand affectionately along her side, growing bold enough to nearly touch her bosom. "I don't bite Fox, but please, don't get too distracted." Fox felt the urge to snap his hand back, but fought it, letting it rest where he had put it first. "I don't mind the contact, and no you aren't rushing into it, we both thought it was too quick, yet we both thought it was right." She felt Fox sigh in relief, kissing her head.

"Well, I'll skip ahead a few months, nothing really happened. I mean Fara and I finally got a room together, and SFP was awaiting Pepper's approval before we could start building it." Fox smiled at the memory, despite how much it hurt him. "That was the last time I think I really felt love for her."

* * *

**Cornerian Army HQ - Past**

Fox felt his tail twitch nervously back and forth, what he was about to ask for was something already agreed upon. He was finally going to get some assistance in funding for the SFP project, and construction could finally begin. '_So why am I so nervous if this is a done deal?'_ Fox fought against his doubts and fears, forcing them into the back of his head.

"The general will see you now ." Fox jumped as the receptionist motioned for him to go towards the now open door. Fox muttered a thank you and nodded at the young cat, before making his way into Pepper's office.

It was clear that Pepper had done some slight redecorating since his last visit, a few different color changes, to liven the place up. All the gray scale the walls and floors used to be, had been changed to an earth green, and various supporting colors and shades. Fox would have complimented on the new arrangement had he remembered why he was here. "Fox McCloud! How are you doing my friend?" Pepper saluted the merc, sensing his uneasiness. "Don't worry, everything is in order, we simply need to make all the paperwork match up!"

"R-Right." Fox stuttered, pulling out a data disk out of his coat pocket. "Here is everyone's signatures and initials, confirming acknowledgments and understanding of the--" Fox coughed a bit, not remembering what he was saying as he was speaking it.

"It's quite alright Fox, all of us had to read the document, including myself. I know what they signed for." Pepper took the information packet and pushed it into his computer, as it scanned he folded his hands and placed them on his desk. "Are you ok Fox? You seem... well, different."

"I'm fine General, thanks for asking though." Fox felt Pepper stare a hole through him, as if he was trying to pry open his mind. " I said I was fine, sir."

"I know Fox, but your body language is lying enough for you." Pepper, heard his computer buzz, signaling the data transfer was complete. "How are things with you and Fara?"

"Good, wish we could see more of each other though." Fox sighed heavily. In truth he had saw Fara less and less since he told Falco that he was splitting his cut with her until she could work with them at SFP. After he told her that she couldn't keep spending money at the rate she was, she had almost disappeared out of his life. "You'd think with so much free time we'd be doing more together..." Pepper didn't say anything, merely nodded as Fox clearly had something on his mind he wanted to share. Fox looked up at his old friend, who waved him to go on. "I mean, sure we're tight on money right now, but what couple isn't? I thought giving her a limit to what we could spend per week would get us out more together, shopping for whatever couples need. You know?"

"So why haven't you asked her?" Pepper pulled out a binder full of legal papers and documents and began signing them, handing the ones he completed to Fox, for him to do the same. "Couples tend to talk their problems out."

"Yeah, I know, but she hasn't been there to talk to me, and she sometimes doesn't even answer my calls!" Fox held his head in his free hand, mindlessly signing away at the growing stack of papers. He felt his heart yearn for that love they once had. Where they held each other all night, just happy being within each other presence. When they laughed and talked for hours and hours. When they both had two very different jobs, and barely saw each other, so when they did they had to catch up on all the love they missed. Pepper handed him the final paper, holding it tightly so Fox was forced out of his day dream.

"You want my two cents?" Pepper handed Fox a small piece of paper, folded many times, and slightly worn. "That piece of paper, holds the beginning to getting your answers from Fara. You'll understand when you open it. Honestly Fox, if she is starting to ignore you and your calls, that isn't a sign of a good relationship. I wont imply anything, but if she turns out to be too much, promise me you'll let her go."

"Even a shattered heart will beat, General." Fox took the paper and forced it into his pocket. With the last signature complete, Fox turned away from the desk. "I can't promise you I'll be able to do what you ask of me... I'll have to find out what is going on first." Fox quickly left the room, leaving Pepper alone with the paperwork.

"Poor guy's, going to need more than alcohol to fix this heartbreak." Pepper stood up and faced his window, watching the busy streets of Corneria. '_I think Peppy needs to help straighten Fox out.'

* * *

_**McCloud Residence - Past**

Falco sighed as he beat Fox's score on the simulator again. Nothing was worth his effort. Sure Fox would beat his score within a day or two, but the score to beat wasn't enough for his ego to inflate to his desired level. Falco groaned as the machine shut itself down again, clearly Slippy was taking all the power for his inventions again. Within a few seconds the power came back up, he heard a loud 'Sorry' coming from the lower level. With another groan Falco made his way to the kitchen, deciding he wanted a snack of some sort.

"Is everything working correctly still?" Slippy's voice hit a range of pitches as he spoke, he cleared his throat. "Sorry, is everything still working?" Falco laughed as Slippy blushed at his voice cracked.

"I think so." Falco managed between breaths, wiping a tear out of his eye. "Man, Slip you havent said anything that high pitched since the war!"

"Shut up!" Slippy quickly left the kitchen, knowing full well how Falco could get with enough insults.

"You should check on the simulator! It didn't power back up fully when the power came back on!" Falco yelled after him, still laughing to himself. Falco grabbed some cookies out of a box in the cupboard, popping one into his mouth. '_I haven't had a cookie in so long...'_ He reached back for the box and stared greedily into the box.

"We have cookies?" Falco looked up to see Fox looking at him with his arms folded. Falco tried to hide the box behind him, shaking his head. "Whatever, gimme one." Falco tossed the box at Fox, who caught it skillfully, pulling one out of the box and taking a bite out of it. "Not bad.. I figured these would be stale or something."

"What you got in your hand?" Falco asked as he stole the box back from Fox. Fox moved the folded piece of paper in between his fingers. "A note from your girlfriend?"

"No." Fox answered flatly. "Pepper seems to think the same as you guys. Gave me this to find out what Fara has been up to." Fox stopped moving the paper and went to open it up. He stopped as he heard the door open.

"So this is the famous Star Fox residence?!" A male voice rang out through the house, causing both Fox and Falco to move stealthily towards the front door.

"This is it." Fara grabbed the male by the hand. "Let me give you a quick tour!"

Fox felt his heartbreak, she couldn't have just invited a stranger into his home? Could she? He felt Falco pat his shoulder. "Let's follow them." Fox nodded, getting up and following the bird down the set quietly.

"Are you sure Fox McCloud is ok with this? I mean the guy is a legend!" The male was overly interested in the tour, it made Fox feel a little better, but it didn't stop his heart from hurting.

"He wont be home for a while, but I think the rest of the team, minus Peppy is here." Fara sighed, she sounded like she wanted this guy to be more interested in her, not the tour.

"She's totally cheating on you." Falco whispered, Fox hung his head, refusing to believe that just yet.

"Maybe it's a friend, just one she brought over to show her the house..." Fox and Falco moved closer to the traveling duo.

"Without asking one of us if she even could first?" Falco growled. "We don't need a bunch of fucking fans parading around the place every fucking hour of every fucking day. I like attention, don't get me wrong, but fuck even I like my peace and quiet." Fox felt his heart break further, he liked his privacy as well, and if Fara was going to let random people in to view his father's home, then maybe breaking up with her was for the best.

"We'll deal with that later, I have to go stop them before she leads him to our room." Fox already felt weird calling it their room, it didn't feel like it now. He quickened the pace, Falco shrugged and followed, whatever was going to happen, it was going to be good.

'_Serves the bitch right!'_ They stopped just behind the corner to the hallway leading to Fox's room. Watching Fara lead her new friend to it. Fox wiped his face of emotion and walked around the corner, the other two people didn't seem to notice him as he approached them. '_Yeah, this'll be good alright! Let her have it Foxie-boy!' _Fox tapped the male guest on the shoulder, insisting him to be quite as he took his place walking beside Fara, he glared at her as she continued on with her conversation, still oblivious to the change.

"Well, here's my room!" Fara giggled, fiddling with her key, before unlocking the door.

"Our room." Fox corrected. Fara spun around to face her boyfriend. His face screamed hurt, rage, and disbelief. "Who's the new guy?"

Fara gulped audibly. "Oh... him?" She tried to sound as cute as possible as she pointed to her male companion, the dog, who looked kinda like a younger version of Bill, waved dumbly at the two foxes. "He's a friend."

"We don't let strangers come into _Star Fox's_ home. Not without asking everyone first, I thought I made that clear." Fox folded his arms and waited for an excuse, hoping it would be more creative then last time.

"I've know Mark for months now!" Fara began to race through her thoughts for a answer that didnt make what she looked like she was going to do, as apparent as what she was going to do. "He's a huge fan of yours and I thought I would be nice to him."

"It's true !" Mark stopped waving and stood dumbly in the middle of the hallway.

"Mark... if that is your name. Please shut up, I'm honored that you are a fan, but don't get involved in this." Falco appeared from his hiding spot, gripping Mark's shoulder firmly. "Allow me to give you a slightly different tour." Mark's face lit up at the chance to get a tour of Star Fox's home by it's ace pilot. Falco turned Mark away from the other occupants of the hallway, leading him directly to the door.

Fox hadn't lightened up on his glare. As much as he hated himself for doing it, Fara had to be put in her place. "Fara, I hate to think what the fuck you were about to do. What did I do to deserve this?"

Fara felt tears begin to form in her eyes. "I wasn't going to cheat on you Fox! How dare you insinuate that I would do such a thing!"

Fox felt guilty for implying it but held his gaze on her. "How do I know you weren't? You know this whole thing could have been avoided if you would answer my calls!" Fara held her wrist com, thoughts of the last couple weeks flooded into her mind.

"I'm sorry I missed them." She truly felt sorry for causing him worry. She knew that what she was doing would catch up to her eventually, but she wished it was someone else on the team, not Fox himself. "I've been busy..."

"Doing what?" Fox demanded. "We're a couple Fara, normally we do boyfriend girlfriend things when we have free time... You ignoring makes me feel like I've done something too you! Whatever it is, I'm sorry." He wanted to give her a hug, and tell her not to worry, but she had caused this to happen. He watched as her tears began to slide down her face, he wanted to stop them, but something twisted within him refused to let his arms and hands move to do so.

"Why are you being so mean to me? I thought you were more of a gentleman than this!" Fara tried to throw this all back in his face, hoping his guilt would force him back into submission. She wanted him to tell her to forget all this and pretend it never happened.

"I guess... I need to be." Fox hung his head. '_How can I continue to love you? Give me a reason, a sign, something!'_ He watched her run away crying, seemingly out of his life. He looked down to see her bag still on the ground in front of him. After finally finishing his cookie, Fox picked up the bag; He knew that he should have returned it, but his mind demanded answers, and he was going to get them the hard way.

* * *

**McCloud Residence - 6:15 PM**

"You looked through her bag!" Krystal gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "I've heard that is a huge 'no-no' for a guy to do." Fox laughed halfheartedly.

"Well, it is most of the time, unless your given permission to do so. But like I said, I wanted answers, I had to know why this 'Mark' guy had even set foot inside my home."

"Mark? Ha, that guy got quiet the tour from Falco before he was told to never tell anyone who lived here else his life would be in danger!" Slippy laughed, scaring both foxes as he sat in the one of the unoccupied chairs in the living room.

After recovering from a slight heart attack, Fox pointed at Slippy. "What the hell have I told you about doing that?!"

"It's not my fault you've got too much Krystal on the brain to notice me walking in four minutes ago." Slippy retorted, causing Krystal to giggle and blush. Fox sighed, holding his head in his hands to hide his own blush. "Besides, you're taking a long time to tell this story, for how short it is."

"You only find it short because you didnt do anything worth repeating very often." Fox snapped his fingers, an evil idea came to his head.

"Why don't you tell Krystal about the beginning of building SFP, you did a lot of shit worth repeating then!" Slippy moved his hat nervously, he knew exactly what Fox had meant by that.

"Fine, I'll go get that stupid photo album that you and Falco made while me and Peppy did the fucking work." Slippy left the room, leaving Fox and Krystal alone again. Krystal moved to hug Fox, nuzzling into it.

"I guess I know why you don't eat cookies very often." She whispered, kissing his neck. Fox sighed and rubbed her back. He didn't eat cookies much anymore, that much was true, but if Krystal had asked him if he wanted one, he'd be willing to do it.

"As much as she ruined them for me, I could totally go for another one right now." Fox sat up taking Krystal with him. "Why don't we move this to the kitchen!"

"Don't forget what I said about him and alcohol!" Falco yelled as he walked towards his room, laughing as he heard Fox nearly drop Krystal. '_Gets him every time!'

* * *

_**Another **chapter out! (in record...... T-T lateness) Anywho, I've been pretty darn BLAH lately, and I'm hopefully over it now...

BUT! Another chapter should be out before the end of the month or so, trying to keep myself from 'burning out' on this story

Peace,

H-T


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **of SFP: A History... Damn I hope this isn't getting too out of wack. (Figuratively speaking of course, I promise this will all make sense in the end!)

* * *

**McCloud Residence - 6:30 PM**

Krystal took the offered drink from Fox, it looked like juice, but smelt like something else. "It's called a purple haze." Fox explained taking a large gulp of his own beverage. "It may not smell like it's got alcohol in it, but damn does it ever."

"You're not trying to get me drunk are you?" Krystal asked, sipping at her drink, and finding it quite to her liking. Fox shook his head. "Good, because I want to hear the rest of the story."

"Well, we're waiting for Slippy to get those Photos, and to be honest, he does remember this better then myself." Fox blushed at the memories. "It's around the same time I started to get into hard liquor."

"Why?" Krystal looked over at her boyfriend, who seemed to be lost in his drink. "Fox?"

"What Fara had done to me." Fox replied quietly. "I found not only the comm I gave her, but another one as well. I followed what Pepper had told me to do on that paper. Not that I enjoyed doing so." Krystal sensed how hard it was for him to get this out, she rubbed his back affectionately. "The paper told me to place a tracer bug into her comm, that way I could see where she went and who she was talking to. It wasn't the fact she was going out that bugged me, it was that she was ignoring me, when we were going out."

"Are we ever going to go out?" Krystal whispered, getting a blush out of Fox. "And no Dinosaur Planet doesn't count."

"I'd love too. Anytime, and anywhere you want." Fox sighed happily, thankful that Krystal pulled him out of that horrible memory. "Needless to say, me and Fara were very rocky after the 'Mark' incident, and he never came back, so I thought nothing more on it. I tried to repair her damage, pretend it didn't happen, but I never trusted her as much again, it was too much of a risk, and I didn't want to get betrayed like that again."

'_Fara really hurt him...'_ Krystal thought. '_Hopefully I can repair all the damage she did.'_

"I found it!" Slippy yelled as he entered the kitchen, causing both foxes to jump and cover their ears. "Sorry, I thought you two were still downstairs."

"It's fine Slip." Fox took the photo album from the toad and opened, noting a large black spot on the top corner. "Tried to burn it or something?"

"Well, you guys only manage to capture my 'finest' moments, so yeah, I tried to get rid of it. I figured the smell would give me away, so I just hid it away." Slippy sat across from Fox, fidgeting slightly. "You want me to pick up where you left off?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

**SFP - Past**

Slippy overlooked the cleared land, it was smaller than he thought, but still within the guidelines Fox had given him. In his mind he watched the structure build, piece by piece until it stood before him. "What do you guys think?" Fox asked, eager to hear what Falco and Slippy had to say.

"It's going to take a while huh?" Falco muttered. "But I suppose it isn't a total fuck up, hell I think I'll start painting it and call it home!"

"Well, we've got all the supplies we'll need plus a crew is on standby in case we need it." Fox brought out a camera, it was an old model, one he hadn't updated in years. "And I'm going to get it all on camera!"

Slippy looked at Fox suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because four guys with little to no construction experience are going to tackle a job that should take months." Fox replied, taking the first of many pictures. "Alright, I've got an extra camera, who wants it?"

"Dibs!" Falco yelled, snatching the camera out of Fox's hands. "Point and click?" Fox nodded at him.

"Alright do we want to call in the cavalry?" Peppy asked grabbing some sledge hammers out of his vehicle. He didn't need to get an answer, smiling as they got to work, a group of construction workers following them.

* * *

**Hours Later**

Fox wiped the sweat off his brow and set his hammer down. "I think it's time for a little break." He pulled his camera back out, snapping a few shots of the workers. "Hey Falco! Come help document!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Falco cheered as he ran towards Fox, camera out. "What do we need?"

"Action shots, you go get a few of Slip, and I'll go get some of Peppy." Falco nodded and walked towards Slippy as Fox went in search of Peppy. He took his time to assess SFP. They had gotten quite a bit down for only really working a few hours. They'd managed to get everything inside either cleaned up or removed. There was a few guys building a new room frame, while others were inside stripping down walls. A few of them seemed to taking a break as well, rushing back to work as Fox came into view. Fox finally found Peppy near the walk in fridge. "What's this?"

"This is were you will store most of your product. It's call a walk in refrigerator, all the wires and crap like that will have to be replaced, so we will need a electrician. I'll give one a call tomorrow." Peppy noticed Fox's camera and sighed. "Are you ever going to put that down and help?"

"I have been helping!" Fox protested. Peppy sighed.

"Taking nails out of boards is barely helpful Fox, besides those nails are worthless, same with those boards." Peppy watched Fox's head sink, Peppy had to give him some credit, he was trying to help, and his recent events with Fara must have had some sort of lasting effect on him. "Don't worry about it Fox. We've got a lot more to do yet!"

"Right, I'll go speak with the foreman, maybe he can point me in the right direction." Fox walked away from Peppy, and back outside. He was looking around for the foreman when his comm buzzed a few times. Fox tapped it twice. "McCloud."

"Hey baby!" Fara's voice rang out from the tiny wrist comm.

"Fara... How is everything?" Fox asked, his normal tone with her replaced with a new darker one.

"You know I don't like it when you speak to me in that tone." Fara pouted. "Besides I just got you the best gift ever! Come back to our place!"

"I'll be there in five." Fox ended the call, motioning Falco over. "I'm going back to our place, want me to bring anything back?"

"A drink." Falco replied quickly. "A good, stiff drink!"

"Right, I'll be back." Fox jumped onto his bike, placing his helmet on his head before remembering what Pepper's notes had said. He put a pair of headphones on and dailed the number on his comm to being tracking, and listening into Fara's comm. Once he heard dail tone he revved his engine and took off towards his house. He heard a number being dialed before he even made the first turn onto the main road.

"Hey babe!" He heard Fara say, an interesting laugh answered her, it sounded like a mix between a cough and a giggle.

"Hey sexy, everything all set up?" The other voice, clearly male answered. "You know how she doesn't like to wait."

"Yup! I've got Fox coming back home, you know, the one I showed you earlier!" Fara replied, still sounding as cheerful as ever.

'_Who the fuck hasn't she let into my place?'_ Fox growled, and decieded to screw up this meeting, he quickly called the comm he gave Fara.

"Hold on, I got a call from Fox." Fara quickly changed comms. "Hey Foxie!"

"Look Fara, I'm not going to be able to get away, there is too much work to be done. Sorry, going to have to cancel our meeting."

"What?" Fara snapped. "Look, I want you to meet some friends of mine!"

"Remember what happened last time you brought a friend over to my house?" Fox growled. "I don't want to meet anymore of your so called friends." Fox hung up on Fara, and sped faster to his home, he was going to find out what Fara was up to.

* * *

**Back at SFP**

"Falco, so help me!" Peppy yelled as another bright flash blinded him. "Put that camera down and do some fucking work!" Peppy turned around, growling. "And Slippy watch out!"

"Huh?" Slippy asked before getting hit by a long piece of wood, sending him crashing to the floor. Falco snapped one more picture before finally helping out, laughing to himself as the sight of Slippy getting hit replayed over and over in his head.

* * *

**McCloud Residence - 6:45 PM**

"Hey, how'd find out about the conversation I had with Fara?" Fox asked as Slippy finally stopped grumbling about the picture of him unconscious on the floor.

"Well I did fix the comm. When I do that I back up the files and check them to see if at any time the voices are clear, or the holograms glitch, stuff like that. I just happened upon it. So I thought it might be of interest to repeat."

Krystal heard Fox curse out Slippy in his thoughts, giggling to herself as he did. "I suppose you were going to tell me that sooner or later. She doesn't sound like that great of a person, if she was clearly cheating on you."

"Even when I finally let myself believe that, I didn't want to. Fara was a very different person before she fell in love with money. I wish you could have actually met her back then." Fox sighed and poured himself another drink. "Anyone want another one?" Krystal and Slippy both nodded.

"Pour three!" Falco called as he rushed into the kitchen. "Because you might need two. And I'll need one... hell pour five."

"Why the rush to get shitfaced tonight Falco?" Slippy's insult went unnoticed by Falco.

"Fox, you've got a call. I told her not to call again, but she insisted." Falco tossed the house phone to Fox, who read the caller I.D.

'F. PHOENIX'

* * *

**And **another chapter done. Horrible delays are horrible, but I shall bring this story to a slightly more completed form as soon as possible!

H-T


	6. Chapter 6

**McCloud Residence – 6:50 PM**

"He doesn't seem to happy to be talking to her." Krystal stated as she finished her drink, setting the empty glass on the table in front of her. "It's hard not to hear his thoughts."

"Well, he was pretty attached to Fara." Falco sighed, sipping at his own drink. "I won't admit this to Fox, but Fara was quite the catch. She was basically everything he needed. It's what she turned into that makes me hate her. If she somehow managed to get back to way she was way back then..."

"She might have been nice to you, but she was always a bitch to me." Slippy rubbed his temples. "Just the thought of having her around again is enough to make me want another war."

Krystal giggled at the two remaining males in the room, but her mind quickly went back to Fox. All she wanted to do was have a normal relationship with him. Even if he was a saviour of the system, they could still act like a normal couple, couldn't they? She cringed as she felt guilt, sorrow and anger come from Fox at once. If Fara had been so nice in the beginning, what had caused her to turn her back on Fox? Krystal hoped that Fox would have some answers for her.

"Yo, Blue?" Krystal snapped her focus over to Falco. "You looked like you just got hit... everything ok with Foxie?" Krystal shook her head, causing an uneasy silence to fall on the group. "Every time she calls him, he doesn't act the same for days. It's like he relives all the shit she put him through."

"And he throws it back at us." Slippy muttered. "It's annoying, but we took it without saying anything." Krystal stood up quickly, nearly causing her chair to fall over as she did. "Where you going?"

"To go speak with Fara. Even if she caused him pain, there has to be a reason behind it." She quickly left for Fox's room, using his mind as her guide.

Slippy moved to chase her, but Falco put an arm in front of him. "Let her be Slippy. They'll be back later." Slippy attempted to say something, but slowly understood what Falco said. "We'd just get in the way."

* * *

**Fox's Room – 6:55 PM**

"Fara, how many times do we have to go through this?" Fox sighed as walked slowly around his room. "Not only is there no opening for you in SFP, I am not going to take you back."

"Fox, please." Fara cried. "I've changed, I don't want to be with you because of what you have, I want to be with you again because I know in my heart that it was meant to be."

"If it was meant to be then why did it end?" Fox countered. It was always like this, Fara would call crying to him that she had no one else but him in her eyes. He knew that she always had a back up guy, just like she did back when they were together. "I don't want to be made a fool of again. Besides I have someone else in my life. I love Krystal, and I'm not just going to drop her, like you did to me."

"That's not fair Fox." Fara growled. "I didn't just drop you alright? We fell apart, it sometimes happens to couples."

"And normally, after a few days they get back together and forget it ever happened." Fox snapped. "I've got fucking proof of you cheating on me Fara. Audio and visual proof." He felt the rage he kept in his heart begin to let loose. "And after all this you seem to think that I can forgive and forget?"

"You didn't seem to mind after Mark left." Fara could tell she wasn't getting through to him, and tried a new tactic. "Besides what the fuck do you see in Krystal that you didn't see in me?"

"A future." Fox said flatly. "Like we had when we first started." Fox turned his head as he heard a knock on the door.

Fara saw him turn his head on the projector. "Who's at your door? I thought you didn't like talking to me in front of your team."

"They don't like me talking to you in front of them." Fox spat. He opened his door to see Krystal standing in front of him. "Hold on a second." He put his comm on mute before continuing. "Hey."

"You are way to stressed out for this to be a good conversation Fox." Krystal folded her arms, staring deep into his eyes. "I can't mend a wound that continues to bleed."

"Fara isn't a part of my life anymore." Fox whispered. "Only you are."

Krystal smiled and hugged him. "Then why won't she leave you alone?" She heard Fox sigh heavily. "Look, let me talk to her. They're got to be a reason behind it."

"There is a reason Krystal." Fox released his grip and sat down at his desk. "We promised each other something. That if we needed help, no matter what with, we'd help one another." Fox picked up an old picture of him and Fara together. "And I keep my promises."

"Fox..."

"It's not like she held it over my head. It's just that I want to help out, but at the same time all she wants is us to be together again. I don't want to go through that with her." Fox took Fara off mute for a bit. "Even if she promised it would be the same as it was in the beginning, I just want you now."

Krystal heard Fara gasp, she wanted to grin because she knew that's what all the other girls would do. Grin and rub it in her face. But Krystal didn't she kinda felt bad for her. "Let me talk to her Fox." Fox looked over at her, he wasn't one to just put his problems on someone else, but Krystal seemed persistent.

"Ok, fine." He whispered. "But if she gets out of control and starts telling you lies—" Krystal put a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him.

"I'll be the judge of that." Krystal took Fox's comm off his wrist and placed it on her own. "Alright Fara, let's have a one on one. Fox, if you'll please excuse me." Krystal hugged him once more, giving him a quick kiss before moving towards her room. Fox watched her go, arms folded across his chest.

'_I hope she knows what she's doing.'_ He thought as he made his way back to the kitchen. The hallways seemed longer, Krystal's voice fading as she got farther away plus the haunt sound of his feet against the floor. '_Every time I talk to Fara it's like we're breaking up again. I thought when you found someone else that would disappear.'_ Fox stopped and shook his head. "I'm not giving Krys enough credit, she's been really supportive. Maybe once I'm done telling her the story, we can focus on the future."

Before Fox had even realized it, he had walked to Fara's old room, which was now just used as a storage room. He touched the door, letting his hand slowly drop to the handle. He had more good memories than bad in this room, he even cracked a smile as he thought about them. "I thought you were over her." Fox spun around quickly, smiling as he saw his old friend.

"Peppy! What brings you around here? I thought Pepper would have had you in debriefing for months!" He laughed and hugged the old hare.

"Yes well, even during debriefings we get a break. All he really wants is me to name Dinosaur Planet. We've just been trying to narrow down some names, and decided it could wait until morning." Peppy patted Fox on the back a few times before he was released from Fox's grasp. "Now, as I said, I thought you were over Fara."

"I am Pep." Fox muttered. "She just called again, and now Krystal is talking to her."

"Krystal's talking to your ex? I thought you didn't like letting other people deal with your problems." Peppy smiled as he watched Fox squirm a bit.

"I know, but she was persistent, she wanted to figure out the reason Fara kept calling me. I told her how we promised each other that we'd help one another out." Fox released his grip on the door handle and backed up to the wall. "Maybe she'll know what to do."

"Maybe, we'll never really know." Peppy motioned for Fox to follow him. "Where are the other two?"

"Up in the kitchen as far as I know." Fox replied as he caught up with Peppy. "I was mixing some drinks before she called."

"Falco told Krystal what happens when you get drunk right?" Peppy laughed as Fox nearly tripped on nothing. "I see."

Fox rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Hey, how'd you even know I was at Fara's old room?"

"You nearly walked into me, so I just followed you." Peppy walked up the stairs to the kitchen. "Greetings everyone."

"Peppy!" Both Falco and Slippy yelled, both of them starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Peppy laughed with them, exchanging some attempts of handshakes and hugs.

"Alright, I've got some news for the team, but it'll have to wait until Krystal gets here." Peppy looked over at Fox. "Why don't you go get her Fox?"

"Pfft, we'll be waiting longer if you send him! He'll try to get into her pants!" Falco laughed. Fox growled at the bird who threw his hands up in defence. "Calm down lover boy! I was kidding, hurry up and get Blue!" Fox shook his head and turned to leave the kitchen once more.

* * *

**Krystal's Room – 7:05 PM**

"So do we have an understanding?" Krystal asked, tapping her fingers on her desk.

"I want you to know something. I loved Fox, still do. Please, don't do what I did. He's been through a lot, as I'm sure you will learn. I broke his heart, and I still don't like the reasons why. Money for some reason, has grown into something I need. A fix, if you will." Fara sighed. "I hope you can be the girl I couldn't."

"Fox, he saved my life. He gave me a job, and a chance to see my dreams come to life." Krystal closed her eyes, envisioning her future with Fox. "I owe him so much, and being his girlfriend is just the start. I know you still love him Fara, and I'm not asking you to stop. I just want him to be able to heal."

"We both do Krystal. I will make good on my promise to you, and to him. Thanks for listening, please, take care of him." Fara smiled at Krystal who returned the gesture. Krystal ended the conversation and stood up, stretching her limbs as she did. She heard a soft knock at the door, instantly sensing Fox on the other side. "It's open Fox."

Fox chuckled as he opened the door. "Don't think I'll get used to that." He noticed that Krystal was no longer talking to Fara. "How'd it go?"

"She's quite the personality." Krystal handed Fox's wrist comm back to him. "But we've got an agreement. We both wanted what was best for you, and she agreed that it was my turn to help. She told me how you two broke up, and how hard you took it. She apologized for all the crap she put you through, and wished us the best in the future." Krystal watched a wave of relief wash over Fox, she moved in a stole a kiss from him, hugging him afterward.

"Thank you." Fox whispered into her ear, kissing her forehead. He completed their embrace, resting his head on hers. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**No** past info in this chapter Wanted to get a closure for Fox ^^ Should hopefully have the next chapter up soon!

H-T


	7. Chapter 7

**This** Chapter is a little bit shorter than I would have liked, but I really wanted to get an update out xD

* * *

**McCloud Residence – 7:20 PM**

Falco sighed as he rapped his fingers on the table in front of him. "What's taking him so long?" He muttered, already jumping to conclusions in his head. With a grunt he stood up, getting the attention of Peppy and Slippy. "I'll go get them."

"Falco, I never knew you had this little patience." Peppy placed a hand on his shoulder, easily sitting him back down. "Besides, you're too much of a light weight to do anything but sit right now." Peppy laughed as he got two glasses of water for the two younger team members.

"I'm sure they've got good reasons for being delayed." Slippy took the glass from Peppy and downed it. "Until then, let's have another drink! We've got every reason to celebrate now!"

"Yeah, whatever." Falco grumbled. "I'd almost put money on him scoring, if I didn't know how shy the guy was."

"Ah yes, but was it not you that pushed him to have this relationship with Krystal?" Peppy watched Falco fold his arms, a little smirk appearing on his face.

"Hey, I'd rather have a love drunk McCloud than a drunk drunk McCloud." Falco laughed along with everyone else for a few minutes before another round was poured.

* * *

**Krystal's Room – 7:25 PM**

"You know Fox." Krystal whispered still within their embrace. "We've been standing her for a while, but I don't want to let go."

Fox chuckled, looking down at her lovingly. "I think I would be happy to just stand here with you. Maybe kiss you some more." Fox moved his hand to make her look up at him before planting his lips on hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes before releasing for breath. "Yeah, I could do that again."

Krystal nuzzled his chest, sighing contently. "We should go see what Peppy has to tell us."

"Do we have to?" Fox whined, getting playfully hit by Krystal as his answer. "Fine, let's go." Fox grabbed her hand and led her back towards the kitchen.

"Are you going to finish your story as well?" Krystal asked, squeezing his hand with hers.

"Yeah, it's pretty boring now that you know most of it. Basically just construction and a few other mishaps." Fox continued to lead her to the kitchen.

'_Maybe I should let him know what Fara has told me.'_ Krystal thought, she saw Fox's smile as he looked back at her. She returned his smile and moved to hug his arm. '_Then again, it can wait until later.'

* * *

_

**Kitchen – 7:30 PM**

"Well, I for one am sick of waiting." Falco stood up once more. "I'm going to make sure those guys aren't spawning another one." Falco stumbled towards the stairs.

"Hey Falco!" Falco stopped as he saw Fox and Krystal moving towards him. "Where you off too?"

"To make sure you two aren't adding to the population!" Falco grinned at Fox's blush. "Not as much stamina as I would have guessed."

"Why are you guessing about my boyfriend's stamina? If that's what we were doing I'm sure Fox would be more than enough for me." Krystal smiled at Falco. He was at a loss for words.

"What's the matter Falco? Katt got your tongue?" Slippy laughed.

"Can we talk about important matters?" Fox asked, his blush still apparent. "As I recall Peppy has some news for us."

"Yes I do." Peppy chuckled. "First off, however. Fox have you finished your retelling of SFP?" Fox shook his head before sitting down, Krystal right beside him. "What part are you at?"

"I was just about to continue the part where Fara had been caught, but then she called and now Krystal knows what happened then. So I guess we're on the part where SFP is finally taking shape."

"Hmmm. Alright, I'll pick up from there if you don't mind." Fox motioned for Peppy to continue. "Ok. So, we had our hands up building SFP even with the help of the construction workers. It took us a month to get the shell of the building up to standards."

"Not that you or Slippy helped us much." Falco sat down beside Slippy, keeping his arms folded.

"For your information Falco, I was helping the electricians and the other specialists with the interior part of the shop. Peppy was handling the business end of things. Besides you and Fox had some aggravations to get out." Slippy heard Falco scoff.

"I can understand Fox's need to hammer out some stress. But what about you Falco?" Krystal asked. She heard Falco's mind repeat Katt's name a few times before she giggled to herself. "Nevermind."

Peppy cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Now, if I may continue." He looked around quickly. "Once we had the shell finished we could finally start on the interior."

* * *

**SFP – Past**

"There's still quite a bit to do." Fox yawned as he stretched his tired arms. "Feels like we haven't left this place in over a month."

"You're telling me. But we've finally got a roof over our heads." Slippy placed his tools on the old countertop.

"Provided it holds." Falco muttered. "And from what Peppy told me, we're on our own now."

"So?" Fox tapped his wrist comm. "I've got everything we need ordered. Should be arriving within the hour."

"Whatever. Look come get me when it's here. I've got better things to do with my time." Falco said as he walked out of the soon to be restaurant.

"What's his problem?" Slippy asked, not getting a response from Fox. "Well, let's get things cleaned up. We should start with the floor."

"Yeah." Fox nodded. "Falco will be back."

"Katt must have called it off again." Peppy said, causing both Slippy and Fox to jump as the Hare came into view.

"Don't that Peppy!" Fox hit his chest a few times, willing his heart to beat again. Peppy laughed at the two before handing Fox a data disc.

"This was left for you at the Military HQ. I think it's from Pepper." Fox took the disc and put it in his pocket.

"It'll have to wait for now, we've got to get this place ready." Fox turned around to see the final shipment of materials they would need to finish the store. He smiled, happy to finally have his dad's vision nearing completion. "What you think Pep? Another month and it'll be good to go?"

Peppy nodded. "Yeah, maybe a bit longer, but for the most part everything will be ready."

"Alright, let's get this going!" Fox left to help the movers get his supplies into the store, it looked like it was going to rain anyway.

* * *

**McCloud Residence – 7:45 PM**

"It really came down that day too, good thing the exterior was finished or we'd be soaked!" Fox laughed.

"Yeah, that's for sure!" Peppy chuckled. "I'd continue but I have to get back to see Pepper again, get everything finalized. But before I go, I do have something to tell you all."

"What's up?" Falco raised an eyebrow at Peppy. "You leaving or something?"

"General Pepper told me before I left that they will be pulling out of SFP in three months. He said that Krystal should get enough training to fly within that time." Peppy prepared for an outburst.

"C'mon!" Falco whined. "With me and sure shot over there, we'll have her ship ready in at least half of that, which means I get more time off!"

Fox laughed. "Oh please, like she'll learn anything from you. As I recall she said that anything you taught her she'd come ask me to make sure it was right."

The rest of the team laughed as Falco grumbled to himself. He too eventually joined in, promising that he'd tease Fox a lot with his free time.

"Well, it shouldn't take us too much longer to finish up. Thanks for coming out Pep!" Slippy waved at Peppy as he walked out of the kitchen and out to his car.

"So, when Pepper pulls out of SFP. Does that mean we'll be back to full time there?" Krystal asked, getting nods from everyone. "Perfect."

"Yeah, nothing really interesting happens near the end of the story. So I'll take Slip-up here and go school him in some games!" Falco stood up slower than before, basically ripping Slippy out of his chair. The two semi non-sober pilots helped each other stumble to the game room.

"Look at that." Fox sighed. "The drunk taking care of the drunk." Krystal giggled as Fox moved his arm so that is was around her shoulder, allowing her to lean against his chest. "You know they're wrong about the last few parts of the history of SFP."

"How so?" Krystal looked up at Fox with a smile.

"That data disc that Peppy gave me. It wasn't from Pepper, it was from my Dad."

* * *

**Dramatic **cliffhanger is dramatic! I kinda feel bad about this one lol

H-T


	8. Chapter 8

**Updates!** Yay, enjoy chapter 8!

* * *

**McCloud Residence – 7:46 PM**

"From your father?" Krystal asked, she knew that Fox's father was a touchy subject.

"Y-yeah." Fox took a calming breath. "Basically I waited until I got home. Then I played the message." He looked over at Krystal, almost expecting her to ask him what it said. When he looked at her, all he saw was her staring right back at him. Her eyes telling the story, he could see the sorrow in them. "I know we haven't really spoken about him. Heck I think this is the first time I've told you."

"Yeah. I've heard some of your thoughts about him, but I never pried into your mind. I figured you'd tell me when you were ready. Just like the rest of your past." Krystal patted his hand, letting her own hand rest on top of his.

Fox smiled at her. "Krys, I know we haven't been going out for very long. But I got this feeling like..." Fox seemed to search for the right words. "Like, you've been what I've missing my entire life." Krystal blushed and giggled at him. "I don't even care how corny that sounded either!"

"Fox." She moved to hug him, sighing happily as he completed their embrace. "I feel the same way too." Though the thought of losing her entire race had saddened her, Krystal knew that she'd survive. She was the only survivor of her home planet. "I think. If you lived on Ceneria with me, my parents would approve you."

It was Fox's turn to blush this time. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "You really think so?" Fox slowly broke their embrace, grabbing her hand in his. "C'mon. I want you to hear what my dad said to me."

They made their way to Fox's room, talking and laughing as they went. Fox placed his hand on the scanner, allowing them access to his room. Krystal found that she liked the layout of Fox's room. It was similar to her's, but he had a few extra desks set up. One for his laptop and SFP. The other seemed to be full of old Star Fox memorabilia, such as pins and other such nick knacks. Krystal also found the colors of his room to be over her liking. Though it was mostly covered in posters of Arwings, Landmasters, and the Great Fox visiting various planets; Krystal noticed a dark blue wall with a white ceiling. It looked like Fox had that colorization for quite some time, as it had begun to peel slightly. "Wow, will my walls do that eventually if I leave them the same colors?"

Fox quickly looked at his walls, moving two comfortable office chairs towards his girlfriend. "Nope, my walls are actually painted. I should probably do them again soon, but SFP just took up so much of my time." Krystal sat down in the offered chair, watching Fox collapse in his own. "I think I left that disc here."

"Fox." Krystal almost whispered. Fox continued his search but turned an ear back to her. "There's something I want to tell you. It's what Fara and I discussed earlier."

"I'm sure you two worked something out. Plus from what you said, Fara will stop calling me. So I'm happy knowing that. I moved on, and now so can she." Fox went back to searching for the disc. Krystal spun her chair around lazily.

"About her moving on though." Krystal said. She searched his mind, he was still searching for his disc and seemed not to have heard her. "I told her... She could have my old job at SFP." Fox stopped what he was doing and turned around. Krystal knew he heard that, she dreaded what his reaction would be, instantly wishing she had kept that to herself. "I figured. If she knew that you and I were together, it wouldn't be a problem. When I was talking to her on your comm she seemed to understand that she didn't have a chance with you anymore."

"She doesn't. She hasn't in a really long time." Fox grabbed Krystal's hands in his, kissing them. "But that doesn't mean she won't try. I used to think if I could help her, but I couldn't keep letting my heart break. When she left, sure I was heartbroken, but I also knew I was going to recover. When you came along and sped the process up..." Fox stopped and cupped her face in his hand. "I don't want her to start ruining what we have. That's why I never wanted her to work for me." Krystal looked up at him with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"But... but." Krystal felt Fox's lips on her own. It was a quick kiss, and one she felt like she didn't deserve. "That was the only way she would promise to leave you alone. She tricked me. DAMN IT!" Fox held her close, helping her keep her chair upright. "I should have sensed it. I could have got her out of your life for good!"

"Don't worry about it Krystal." Fox whispered, kissing her once more. "Fara will try, as she always does, to get me back. This time however, she'll have a vixen to go through. My vixen." Fox helped her back to her chair, finally seeing a small smile on her face again. "There we go, don't lose that smile Krys. In the line of business we're training you for, it's sometimes nothing but sadness and misery. But if you keep that smile, I'm sure it'll keep everyone here optimistic."

"Thank you Fox." Krystal's smile widened. She began to assist Fox in his search for the disc. "Hey Fox is this it?" Fox snatched the disc from Krystal, blushing deeply as he did.

"Uh... nope. This is.. uh... Falco's! Yeah, that stupid bird must have left that here..." Fox stuttered, tossing the disc into the trash can beside him. '_Way to go Fox. Just have a bunch of these lying around for everyone to fucking see huh?'_

Krystal only giggled, but didn't push the issue. Once she heard Fox's thoughts on what she had, she knew what it was. "Everyone's guilty of that Fox."

Fox sighed, he had forgotten for the umpteenth time that Krystal was telepathic. He knew that he should have cleaned his room before bringing Krystal in here. "Well... I guess if I wanted anyone to catch me... It would be you."

"Why's that?" Krystal asked, watching Fox's blush intensify.

"Well... if anyone else on the team saw me with that, I'd never hear the end of it." Fox muttered. "Plus, eventually we'll talk about it."

"Hmm, eventually." Krystal giggled. "Is this one it?" Fox looked over quickly expecting another bad movie. But then he noticed something he remembered.

"Yeah, yeah that's it!" Fox cheered. He took the disc from Krystal and plugged it into his laptop. Lost within the memory of when he first heard these words. "Dad..."

* * *

**SFP – Past**

"Fox, you've been doing this for six hour straight." Peppy patted Fox's shoulder. "Time to call it for the day huh?"

"No." Fox replied. His fur was covered in dust and dried on pant, amongst other things. He wiped the sweat of his brow before laying down another blue tile. When he felt Peppy take his next tile out of his hands he looked up. "I assume it wasn't up for debate then?"

"I understand you want to get this done Fox." Peppy started, helping the vulpine to his feet. "But everyone else is either gone, or leaving for the night. I've got to make sure this place is locked up."

"Just one more row Pep, then I'll leave." Fox tried to get the tile out of Peppy's grasp but was stopped again, this time by Slippy. "You guys are serious about this huh?" Slippy and Peppy nodded at him. "Fine, I'll go home, but tomorrow I'm finishing this floor!"

"Fine, fine. Just go alright? I'll handle getting this place locked up." Peppy pushed Fox out of the door. Fox grumbled as he walked to his bike. He looked back once to see Peppy waving at him as Slippy walked out of the shop.

"I just want to get this finished. It was dad's idea, I know he wanted me to keep Star Fox alive. I just hope in a way, this will help it. It's not like we've gotten any missions." Fox jumped on his bike and put on his helmet. As he started the bike he felt something fall out of his pocket. It was the disc that Peppy had gave him earlier. He picked it back up, growling at the scratch on it. "I hope that doesn't ruin the quality of this thing. Pepper must have had something so important to tell me that he couldn't do it in person!" Fox laughed halfheartedly at his joke before placing the disc back in his pocket and taking off for his home.

* * *

**McCloud Residence – Past**

Fox collapsed into his computer chair. He was a lot more tired than he thought. He pulled the disc out of his pocket, and turned on his laptop. Once he could he inserted it. He got up and walked to bed, falling onto it in a similar manner he did with his chair. "Computer."

"Input command Fox." His computer responded in a voice that sounded like Rob's.

"Play disc." Fox ordered. He heard the computer announce its reply but he ignored it. "Wonder what the hell Pepper wanted to tell me."

"Is this thing on? Hello? Test... Test one test two."

Fox sat up on his bed, facing his laptop. "That voice... no. But he's..."

"James, for the love of... that thing is recording!" A younger sounding Peppy yelled. James laughed and regained his focus.

"Fox McCloud, my son." James began, clearing his throat. Fox's jaw nearly hit the floor. He couldn't believe who was talking to him. "Look Fox... if you're hearing this... then you've know for a while what happened."

"Dad." Fox whispered, wishing his father had recorded this on a holograph disc, and not just an audio one.

"Fox... I can't explain how sorry I am. I should have been there for you. Should have watched you grow into the fine young man I'm sure you are by now." James sighed. "You hearing this means I have be lost to this world. To join your mother. To leave you all alone." Fox heard something in the background, like a cup or a bowl falling and smashing to the ground. "Could you be a little more careful Pep?"

"He called him Pep too?" Fox shook his head at the familiar nickname.

"Where was I? Oh yeah." Another calming breath could be heard. "Fox, it was never my intention to have you raised by someone other than your mother and I. It seems however that it turned out that way. I can't apologize enough, it's a risk all we mercs have to take. Your mother understood that, even if she was a little hot headed with me. By now, I hope you have found someone in your life. Someone who could understand the way we live." James chuckled to himself. "Maybe one day you'll have a family of your own. Then you'll understand what it's like to be proud of your son. You've made me proud, and will continue to do so. Even if I'm not there, you'll do things that I can now only dream of. Just promise me a few things." Fox looked over at the screen, and swore for a second he saw he father's face. "One. Promise me that if you do take over Star Fox, to keep it up to par. I've built a reputation with my team, I hope when it passes on to you... You can surpass the bar I've set. Two. Don't hold onto my death, instead celebrate my life and the times we had. Three, and this is the most important part. When you do find that girl you want to be with forever. Never let her go, this life is too short to go chasing after what could have been."

"Dad..." Fox felt a tear come to his eye. He had already broken that promise. Fara had meant the world to him, and now he couldn't fulfill his father's last wishes.

"Wrap it up James, we've got a mission to do." Peppy's voice yelled. Fox could almost hear James cursing at the hare.

"Alright you heard Peppy Fox. My time is over. Goodbye my son." James' voice echoed in Fox's mind.

"Good bye Dad." He felt the tear drop from his eyes. He finally had the chance to say goodbye to his dad, something for years was stolen from him.

"Never give up, trust your instincts." Soon after he heard those words Fox passed out. Too emotionally drained and physically exhausted to stay awake.

* * *

**Fox's Room – Present – 8:00 PM**

Krystal felt her own tears start. She looked up at Fox who seemed to be still within his memory. "I had no idea Fox..."

"Well, I haven't let anyone else listen to this disc, so how could you?" Fox whispered. He felt Krystal wrap her arms around his neck. "My dad asked me to do three things Krys. With you here, I feel as though I can accomplish those." He looked her in the eye, drinking in the emotions swimming within her orbs.

Krystal sat on his lap, kissing him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too, Krys." Fox smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**Alrighty!** Now that more plot has been uncovered... xD Unfortunately this fic is winding down... Makes me sad face.

H-T


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Rejoicing is up to you.

* * *

**

**McCloud Residence – 8:03 PM**

"I wonder what Falco and Slippy are playing." Krystal got up off of Fox and sat back down in her seat.

"Falco would probably pick something that he knows he can beat Slippy at." Fox replied, putting the disc carefully into a case. "Slippy's a lightweight when it comes to any type of alcohol. So he's likely to drunk to care."

"Falco likely picked that chainsaw game." Krystal sighed. "He told me it's the only one he beats you at every time."

"Falco told you that huh?" Fox grumbled. "Wait, did he play against you? More importantly did you win?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy." Krystal laughed with Fox, both knowing that she had indeed beat him.

"I wont tell a soul either." Fox sighed. "Maybe once we're done here, we can go join them. Story shouldn't take too much longer to finish. Can't believe we've had it running almost nine years."

* * *

**SFP – Past**

"Alright. Falco I want you to finish tiling the floor. Slippy I want you to give the walls their final coat of paint. Don't give me that look, you're the only one here without fur or feathers, paint is painfully hard to get out. Peppy, could you finish up the office for me?" Fox ordered watching the team go to their assigned duties. Falco had grumbled something about Fox not working, but Fox ignored it. He had a phone call to make. Fox quickly made his way outside, basking in the last bit of warmth Solar had to offer for the day. He dailed Pepper's number and waited for his receptionist to pick up.

"General Pepper's office."

"Hello, this is Fox McCloud, I need to speak with General Pepper."

"Mr. McCloud?" The obviously female receptionist giggled. "Just one moment please." After a few minutes of hold music Fox was finally connected to Pepper.

"Pepper." Pepper said, the way he said his name seemed to command respect.

"General, It's Fox McCloud." Fox replied.

"Fox McCloud, how's my new favourite chef? Get that place up and running yet?" Pepper laughed.

Fox laughed at Pepper's remarks. "Almost sir. Should be finished soon. But I kinda have a favor to ask." Fox's voice lowered to a whisper as he spoke. Pepper and the Cornerian military had already helped them so much. He felt selfish asking for another favour.

"You need some suppliers." Pepper guess, laughing at Fox's reaction. "Peppy gave me the heads up. Needless to say I took the liberty of going through the list that he gave me. I picked the finest places, and they've all agreed to giving you a discount as well!"

"They.. You.. What?" Fox couldn't even speak. Pepper had saved him a considerable amount of time. Fox really didn't want to contact suppliers, enemies behind a cockpit and evil dictators he could handle. Markets with fluctuating prices and wars between suppliers, he had no clue. "Thanks a lot General!"

"Think nothing of it Fox. Now if you'll exscue me I have a meeting to attend." With that Pepper's face disappeared. Fox whooped pumping his arms in victory at the news. He'd called in a few favors from the military, and he was happy to see that they had pulled through on all fronts.

"Excuse me." Fox turned to see three people standing in front of him, his arms slowly falling down to his sides. "Are you hiring sir?" Fox stared at the three for a few moments, there was a rabbit, a toad and a dog that kind of reminded him of Bill.

"Uh." Fox looked back to the store, scratching the back of his head. "Sure, you guys have resumes or something?"

"Sure do! My name is Kara, this is Gary and Glenn!" Fox shook their hands, taking their resumes with afterwards.

"Kara, Gary, and Glenn." Fox smiled at the three. "We aren't quite open yet, but once we are. I'll give you guys a call."

"Thanks so much Mr. McCloud!" Kara shouted, forcing herself not to tackle him. She led the small group away from the store and down the street. As soon as they were out of sight Fox headed back inside. He immediately noticed that Slippy was wearing half the can of paint, and Falco looked like he hadn't gotten anything done.

"At least pretend to work Falco." Fox moved past them, and headed for the office.

"Why don't you come... oh never mind." Falco growled, he had forgotten that Fox had laid most of the tiles down by himself.

"Ah Fox, just the person I wanted to see." Peppy moved out of the way to allow Fox to see the completed office. It was a decent sized office. It had a big desk, a bulletin board, and a few hologram-screens waiting for orders, and one comfortable looking chair.

"Jeez, whoever gets this will be quite pleased! You could almost fit a bed in here!" Fox chuckled, looking back at Peppy.

"That's the thing Fox. Pepper had one condition he told me about when I gave him the list for suppliers. He wanted one of us to manage this place for at least a year. After that we can hire someone else, or bump up an employee we've hired." Peppy watched Fox fall onto the chair. "Since you are the leader of Star Fox, I figured you'd be the best one to manage SFP."

"But Peppy." Fox whined. "I don't know the first thing on how to manage a pizzeria."

"Fox none of us know what we're getting into. It's going to be tough, but we'll get through it." Peppy patted Fox's shoulder.

"All done Fox!" Slippy yelled. Peppy pulled Fox up from the chair.

"Lets go see how bad it is." Peppy grinned, causing Fox to chuckle. They walked out to the dining area. Noting that the paint was still wet. "Looks good Slippy."

"How's things over there Falco?" Fox asked, watching the avian putting down a tile.

"Slow." Falco growled. "And the more you talk and the less you help the longer it'll take."

"Might as well help him." Slippy laughed. "He's gotta start over again anyway." Falco looked back at the tiles he had already place. Slippy was right, he'd have to start again. The tiles were off angled, and too far apart.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

**-2 hours later-**

Fox stood with the rest of his team, staring at the completed pizzeria. "It's done." He whispered. Hardly able to believe it. "Guy's its done!"

"It's going to be nice actually getting paid." Falco scoffed, folding his arms.

"And if anything breaks I'm more than qualified to fix it!" Slippy laughed, secretly hoping he wouldn't have to fix anything.

"James would be proud." Peppy stated, smiling as the lights finally turned on. The team looked at their future.

'SFP'

* * *

**McCloud Residence – 8:15 PM**

"So now you know how SFP was made as it is today. The building you entered is the same one we cuilt all those years ago." Fox relaxed a bit in his chair.

"But what about the employees? You said that it's been almost nine years." Krystal cocked her head to one side. "What happened?"

Fox laughed, she had him there. "Well, it's not really history to the store itself, but what the heck. For the first two years, rough as they were, we had the Star Fox team plus Kara, Gary and Glenn. We spent a lot of the time just working on recipes and specials. But then Peppy was called to Pepper's office, and given a job. Something about scouting and mapping planets in the Lylat system. So I hired another guy for part time, Peppy didn't really do a whole lot of hours. I can't even remember the guys name." Fox chuckled. "Anyway, he lasted for about a year. Then quit without notice. So I deiced that the five of us could handle the store. For another three years I was right."

"But." Krystal interrupted. "Falco said something about the store getting shut down by Pepper once before."

"Oh. Did he?" Fox shook his head. "Well, he's right. During the third year the five of us were working. We got a call from Pepper. He told us that there was an evil dictator trying to take over Papetown. I told him that we'd love to help but had a store to run. So he closed us down, gave jobs to Kara, and the rest of them. It took us about two months to take down the guy." Fox laughed. "He called himself 'The Answer'. Once we took him down we returned to SFP, only to find out someone had broken in and stole the safe, and from what we could tell tried to take the oven too. We didn't get paid near as much as we did for the Lyat wars. I think Falco even joked about letting the guy go free so we can get paid more for taking him down again."

"Falco seems to love his action." Krystal giggled.

"Well, he always complained about the amount of dust collecting on his Arwing." Fox sighed. "So, we had little money coming back, and our customers had found other places. It was rough starting back up. Pepper called us about four months later, asking for a solo pilot. I knew that Falco was itching to get back in his ship. So I sent him, and started working double shifts. Eight months after that Pepper asks for Slippy to join Falco on missions. Kara started matching my hours per week. Gary started ordering stock, and helping me with inventory. Even if we had a bad ending Gary was a great help. Glenn, well he was in school, so I couldn't expect him to do much more than weekends. So for the last two years that was my staff. I did hire a few random people, but they never seemed to last longer than a month. Then about two months ago, I hired my life savor. Best choice I think I made."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Krystal got back onto his lap, kissing him deeply. "But it certainly helps." She felt Fox's strong arms circle her.

"So now you know basically everything that happened in my past. Normally I hate bringing this up, but sharing it with you has made me..." Fox seemed to be searching for the right word. "Happy."

"I'm glad, sometimes its nice to get things off your chest." Krystal snuggled more into Fox.

"Unless it's you." Fox grinned. "Speaking of you, when do I get to hear about your past?"

"Well, I could tell you right now, or we can wait until tomorrow. Whatever you want." Fox thought about it for a second.

"You can tell me about it tomorrow, we've spent too much time in the past tonight. Besides." Fox stood up carrying Krystal with him. "I think it's time for some team battles."

** THE END

* * *

Well** another story in the SFP series complete. To be honest I didn't think I'd be able to get this done. I had some fun with it, but in the end it turned out a lot shorter than I had originally wanted. Then again, the way I wrote, I left it open. Maybe there is a sequel in store. Then again, I don't want to push an idea until it dies. So really a sequel would be up to you guys.

Until the next time we open SFP's doors. Laters!

H-T


	10. Chapter 10

So...

You thought it was over?

But there is so much more to see! So much more to hear. It was a cinch bringing up the past once the walls were broken down. There is something bright coming, something many wanted.

You'd better believe there is still a future to tell.

SFP: The Future

Oh yeah, it's coming.

H-T


End file.
